The Tailor shop on Envy Street
by Jack D. Ripper
Summary: Invidia Based on the Luka Megurine's song the tailor shop on ebnizaka.. Psycho style... Rated T for murder description..


The Tailor Shop on Envy Street

**COPYRIGHT: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR LUKA MEGURINE! ENJOY THE STORY! ~.^**

"Good Morning! , How may I help you?" Luka exclaimed at her new customer.

"Good Morning, I need a new Yukata, preferred color would be black with roses as design." The customer said

"Is that all? I would be honored to tailor you a Yukata right away! , you can claim it here by the day after next."

Luka happily said as she took down the order in a piece of paper.

Luka Megurine is a famous tailor in the Envy Street she was very beautiful and polite that everyone seemed to be happy as well when with , except her lover who prefers the company of someone else. She never notices the hints and clues her lover give to tell her he doesn't want her anymore, nevertheless she continued to love him. However there had been times that her lover never came home to her, she would get worried and think that he was "cheating" on her but would easily dismiss the idea for she never had any proof. Until the day she went shopping for new supplies for her tailor shop. She found him walking along the main street with a girl wearing a red Kimono, her heart broke by what she saw and ran back to her shop crying herself to sleep.

By morning she woke up in the center of her workshop. Oddly enough there was a red Kimono that was cut and severed it came with a note asking her to tailor the kimono back to its original form, with that thought she cried as she was sewing the kimono remembering the incident in the main street. Until someone hastily entered her shop,

"Miss Luka!" the paper boy shouted, Luka was startled and dropped her scissors to the ground.

"Yes may I help you?" she said politely, "I'm just glad you're okay Ms. Luka the entire town was worried about you. The chief asked me to come to you as soon as possible." The boy said. "Why what happened, Len?" She asked curiously. "There has been a murder last night, The Officers found a headless body with pieces of red kimono cloth scattered at the crime scene, they thought it was you because of your fondness to wear kimonos and yukatas" Len said

"Really?, that's horrible! , this town was so peaceful and suddenly a change of pace, have they captured the murderer?" Luka asked

"Not Yet Ms. Luka but you best be careful now there is a killer on the loose." Len said while opening the shop's door.

"Yes I will thank you Len." she replied and watch him leave her workshop.

After her work, she sharpened her scissors and stated the words her mother says every time her mother sharpens the scissors for her.

By noon she was only relaxing on the comfort of her own home. She looked outside the window, the town already knew who was killed last night and started gossiping about it. However when she looked at the bridge she found her lover who again didn't return home last night he was crying so hard the she can see the drips of his tears fall to the river below beside him is a girl with beautiful hair wearing a green sash comforting him, And again Luka cried hard the sadness stirring inside of her overcame. She wept nonstop all night. She never remembered falling asleep last night but as she woke up there was a thorn piece of green sash and a note that stated "Need this tomorrow Thank you" written in red ink, again she concentrated on her work and sharpened her scissor which was now turning to another color, She finished her work and was now roaming the town. The town is still restless,looks like there was another murder the policemen was investigating another murder scene a girl with black Kimino the poor girl's head was placed under the tree while her body was a few away from it. Luka felt worried that she might be next.

At a very unfortunate circumstance she found her lover again with another woman. This time a young girl he brought the girl a yellow hairpin as a gift the girl seemed happy and kissed her lover in the cheek. She felt heartbroken, not only he has the courage to date other women while they were still official he found a much younger and more beautiful person than her. The sadness, sorrow disbelief and anger overwhelmed her she could not contain it anymore and simply cry. Luka walked up to the pair as the girl left and slapped the guy in the face.

"Are you really this indiscriminate?, You disgust me!" Luka shouted at her lover violently

"But…." Her lover protested

"But nothing you are the worst!" she shouted again this time louder that the nearby people stopped to watch their dilemma take place.

Luka cried, wept and wailed at her workshop while sharpening her scissors

The next day the customer that ordered the yukata came asking for her order. Luka still feeling depressed looked up to her customer trying to smile but what she saw was a girl with a yellow hairpin, she was sure this was the girl that her lover came to replace her with. Anger and Envy filled up her emotions trying to smile she looked to her customer and said

"Please follow me I still need a few adjustments for your yukata" The girl smiled and followed her inside her workshop. She began looking around noticing a Red Kimono with a green sash.

"Ms. Luka isn't it very weird to mix the colors of green and red in a Kimono with a sash?" The girl asked Just then Luka's emotions has reached its peak and cannot be contained anymore " My work is done" She picked up her scissors and sharpen them yet again, her mind went dead her eyes are blank as she looked to her terrified customer. She attacked her customer with her sharpened scissor and slit her throat

"These were my mother's, The more you sharpen them, the better they cut" She said emotionlessly while she grabbed the dead body and cut the head off slowly with her scissors without looking at it instead she was staring at an empty space lost in her trance. She buried the body of the girl under the tree of her backyard, while put the head in a basket and let it afloat in the river. But before that she had grabbed the yellow hairpin which was now bloody and disgusting, She head back to her workshop exclaiming that her work is done, she worn the Red Kimono someone ask her to fix along with the green sash in her waist. She crumpled the note she had written herself with the blood of her victims and put the bloody yellow hairpin in her hair. She went out looking for her lover.

"I'll come meet with him" she said repeatedly while to the main street she found her lover and grabbed his hand and led him to a dark meadow near the town,

"Look, I wore a red Kimono, Green Sash and a yellow hairpin because I know you like to them, So aren't I BEAUTIFUL?" she said happily to her lover, Her lover was completely terrified at the sight

"You can't….. You're not…." Her lover exclaimed As he looked at her getting her bloody scissors from the side of the sash.

"YOUR INSANE AND YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" her lover exclaimed, Luka was still smiling as she stepped closer to her lover.

"Scissors are made of two blades" She said taking a step closer

"They carry out their task by being close and scrape against one another" she said now nearing her lover which was now petrified by the situation

"Like a married couple that get along well" And with that she sliced her lovers throat open

"That's what mother used to say" She said walking away.

The Next Morning she found herself lying on the center of her workshop Her memories of last night was in oblivion. She went out of her workshop just the she found people gathered around the main street the people were carrying a dead body with a blanket covering it and another is a box that was held by the rescuer very carefully. She found out that her lover is dead someone killed him she wept hard again her eyes barely noticing the paper boy come near her, " It's scary right Ms. Luka, four siblings killed in three days. And they still haven't found the killer. *sigh*" The paper boy said to Luka but Luka seemed to be lost in her trance yet again. "Ms. Luka?" the boy asked. "My scissors are dyed red….RED!" She said and she began to walk to her workshop laughing like a crazy person.

**THE END ^.~**


End file.
